1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to content delivery systems. More specifically, this disclosure is related to providing a user-directed, linear content delivery system.
2. Related Art
Live IP streaming of live events such as concerts, seminars, and other events has been done by services such a YouTube as well as a variety of parties.